


In Reverse

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Series: Drunken GOM [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, More Drunken OOCness, Not Beta Read, Thank you for the over 1000 Hits!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao hates the chaos that happens at the GOM get togethers, but ends up joining it.  Midorima is finally able to see the chaos that happens at the GOM get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one.

If there was a list of things Takao could say he didn’t quite like, he would probably have to say the get togethers for the Generation of Miracles would be high on that list. Why you might ask? Simple. Every time one of them came up, he knew about certain things that were going to happen. 1.) Akashi would get drunk somehow and start speaking like everything is rainbows and butterflies and sugar…. 2.) Murasakibara would be his only sober buddy(?) while Himuro slept (or ran off to pretend to sleep). 3.) Kise would demand cuddles from Aomine, who would whine and complain, but end up cuddling with Kise anyways. 4.) Kuroko would out drink Kagami and then proceed to call him a wimp. And 5.) Shintarou would hunt him down until he slept with him. Why is it that the group his boyfriend was part of, could never have a normal gathering? Seriously… Just… Why? Watching closely, Takao could see Midorima’s face go from impassive, as it normally was, to a slightly more annoyed expression.

“I understand. We shall be there tomorrow then.”

Midorima sighed into the receiver of the phone before he hung up the device and turned to Takao, opening his mouth once more as though he was about to say something to him. Takao put his hand up.

“I already know. Just what time do we have to be there tomorrow so I can prepare myself for the drunkenness?”

He asked watching as Midorima’s face turned slightly indignant.

“You keep saying that, but I never can understand what you mean.”

He stated. This caused Takao to shake his head.

“Just because you are lucky that you never have a hangover after getting drunk… And I dress the both of us when I wake up first…”

He started giving the other a glare as to stop him from interrupting.

“Does not mean, that you haven’t pinned me down every time the GOM have a get together and the both of us dance the horizontal tango.”

Midorima froze up completely at that, face blazing a nice shade of red. Takao would have laughed at this had he not been serious about what he had just said. Finally though, the greenette cleared his throat and turned away slightly.

“Well… We are to be at Akashi’s home tomorrow at eight.”

He said, causing Takao to give a small groan.

“Dammit… Tomorrow? But I was going to cook then.”

Midorima actually frowned at this before his face went carefully blank. Takao smiled slightly at the slip up.

“And it was going to be your favorite too…”

He said, hoping that if he said all of this, he could tempt Midorima into allowing them to stay home despite being ordered to show up. Sadly the plan didn’t seem to work.

“Then…. Perhaps you can cook the day after tomorrow. Akashi has made it clear that we are to be there at the get together.”

Midorima said, shattering the dream of staying home. Takao gave a small pout at this and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t you mean, he just wants you to be there? The rest of us are just tag-alongs as far as he’s concerned.”

He said making his boyfriend give a sigh.

“Kazunari, he can’t tell us no, about bringing those who are important to us with us.”

He stated before he exited the room quickly. Takao only had a few moments to think about what the other had just said before a smile crossed his face and he decided to follow after him. His Midorima could be so cute sometimes, especially with the fact that he was just so tsundere. 

* * *

 

Eight the next day came too early in Takao’s opinion as he stood behind Midorima with both their over-night bags.

“Seriously, if we turn around now, we can get home in enough time for me to still cook.”

“Kazunari, I have told you, we need to be here. We-…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. We were commanded by your so-called leader to be here. By the way, I still will never forgive him for making me fall on my ass on the court!”

“You won’t forgive who for making you fall on the court?”

Takao and Midorima both jumped, though Midorima was more subtle about it, at the sudden voice that came from behind them, the two having moved to face each other during their conversation. Looking behind Midorima, Takao was met with the sight of Akashi staring at the two, one eyebrow raised in curiosity; though it was obvious he had heard the conversation by the crossed arms and posture of displeasure.

“Hello Akashi.”

Midorima greeted the other, turning to face him, while at the same time trying in his own way to get Akashi’s attention off of Takao.

“Shintarou. Kazunari. You’re right on time. The others are waiting in the living room.”

The red head responded in turn, though his eyes never really left Takao, whom he seemed intent on silently judging for him comment. Takao gave a small nervous laugh at that and looked down at his and Midorima’s bags.

“You can put those by the door. Someone should be along shortly to pick them up. Then the staff will be leaving until tomorrow morning.”

Akashi answered the unasked question that seemed to be playing in Takao’s mind causing him to once more jump.

“Er… Right…”

He muttered as he and Midorima made their way past the red head who had moved to the side to let them in. Dropping the bags where he was told to, Takao watched from the corner of his eye as Akashi closed the front door, effectively shutting out the outside world.

“Is something wrong Kazunari?”

Akashi asked causing Takao to jump for the third time in a short while.

“Aha… Nothing.”

He denied quickly, moving to place his slippers on and join Midorima, who had been waiting on him, in the hall that led to the living room. Behind them, Akashi could be heard giving a small chuckle, most likely due to the reactions he had been getting up until now, but Takao couldn’t be too sure. 

* * *

 

“Why is it, that at every single one of these damn things, someone has to bring out the alcohol?!”

Takao cursed as he watched a giddy Kise come bouncing out of the kitchen holding two six packs of beer.

“Because that really is all these things are good for. Getting drunk and regretting life in the morning.”

Kagami was the one to answer. That earned a laugh from Aomine, and a groan from Murasakibara who buried his face in Himuro’s shoulder while the other patted his head in comfort.

“Taiga, I do hope you aren’t insinuating that spending time with the Generation of Miracles has become dull to you. After all, I invite you as a guest because Tetsuya is so fond of you.”

Akashi said, sounding slightly amused. Kagami stared at him silently for it, while Kuroko continued to sip on the vanilla milkshake he had somehow gotten.

“You mean you invite Kagami with Tetsu because the two of them are screwing.”

Aomine scoffed earning him an instant pillow to the face from Kagami.

“Like you can talk Daiki. I know you and Ryouta got together last week.”

Akashi interjected stopping everyone in their tracks.

“Ara? Ki-chin and Mine-chin? Why am I not surprised…”

Murasakibara was the first one to break the silence.

“Because they always cuddle when drunk?”

Himuro commented back, amusement coloring his words.

“That could be it.”

“Oi, oi, oi! We stay out of your personal lives! No one said you could get into ours!”

Aomine shouted suddenly, trying to stop more comments from being made. But that only seemed to fuel the fire.

“Aomine-kun, please remember to be gentle with Kise-kun. He might break if you treat him how you treat others normally.”

Kuroko commented causing the tanned blunette to give him a shocked stare.

“You too Tetsu?!”

“He’s right Ahomine. He needs to live long enough for the wedding.”

Kagami chimed in, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“You have no right to talk Bakagami!”

“But he does have a point Aomine. I don’t believe you have a gentle bone in your brutish body.”

“Midorima, don’t you dare join them!”

“Shin-chan’s right. You love a challenge, and you tend to go overboard when trying to overcome it.”

“What the hell does that mean Takao?!”

“Alright, that’s enough. If you wish to partake in the vileness that is the filth Ryouta has supplied us with, you should do so now. Otherwise, I will request that it be disposed of.”

Akashi cut in effectively ending the teasing that had occurred. Quickly, bottles disappeared from the six-pack and another one appeared to replace the first. For once, Takao found a bottle in his hand, and Midorima seemed to have decided tonight he was going to stay sober. Not sure what else to do, Takao put his obtained bottle to his lips and let himself take a sip of the liquid. 

* * *

 

Midorima could not understand how he ended up in this situation. Usually he was part of the chaos, now though, he wasn’t and it was an odd sight to behold… Even though he was actually fighting off a part of the chaos.

“Shin-chaaaaannnn~ I just wanna have a little fuuuuunnn~.”

Takao slurred with a giggle and a small hiccup.

“Kazunari, would you please stop this!”

“Buuuut Shiiiin-chaaaaannn…~”

Takao hiccuped again after saying this and leaned closer against the hand that was currently on his forehead keeping him away from the now flustering greenette. Suddenly a slipper went flying by Midorima’s ear and slammed into Takao’s face. The other gave a small yelp before falling backwards. Midorima, without missing a beat, glanced over his shoulder to see Murasakibara still in the throwing position.

“Ara… Usually it’s you I’m aiming for.”

The purplette drawled lowering his hand and standing up straighter. From behind him, Himuro gave a small chuckle while he hefted an already whining Kagami to his feet and began leading him out the room.

“Usually me?”

Midorima questioned, then he looked at the rest of the chaos.

“And that?”

“Also common.”

Murasakibara answered looking down at Takao.

“You’re usually doing what Takao was doing.”

Midorima’s eyes shot back to Murasakibara at that, eyes wide, but the other was not done. He pointed to Aomine and Kise cuddling on the couch, this time Aomine was surprisingly quiet. “

That is also a different scene. Usually Aomine is complaining…”

He commented. Then he pointed to Kuroko who was calling everyone a wimp.

“That’s common... No wait… Usually it’s only Kagami who gets called the wimp. Never mind….”

He then pointed towards the doorway Kagami and Himuro had gone through.

“That is common. Kagami hates loud sounds when he’s drunk.”

Then he pointed to Akashi, who had somehow fallen to the floor and seemed to be staying there.

“That’s not common at all. Usually Aka-chin is bouncing around and being nicer than normal…”

Midorima placed a hand on his forehead, a sudden headache beating at his understanding of what was just said.

“So… In all of this… I am usually doing exactly what Takao was-…?”

He started before jolting at the sudden feeling of hands creeping up, under the front of his shirt.

“Shiiiiiinnnn-chaaaaaannnn… Why waaaas I on the flooooooooor? And why do you still have your shiiiiiiiiiirt onnnn?”

Takao’s voice whined in a slur into his back. Murasakibara sighed.

“Yes. You and Takao have switched spots… I’m leaving. The only way this is going to end is something I don’t want to see, and have seen, too many time.”

The purplette stated before turning to head towards the place his boyfriend had gone.

“Murasakibara, wait-…!”

Midorima started, wanting to get the other to at least tell him what he meant by his statement... Until he remembered the conversation he and Takao had had the day before.

“Shiiiiin-chaaaannn… Let’s plaaaaaay~!”

Takao continued to chant into his back as the hands tried to move further up his shirt, while simultaneously removing it.

“Kazunari, you’re drunk!”

“But yooooou said my siiiiiign has the best luck tooooodaaay~!”

“Kazunari, this is inappropriate for where we are standing!”

“Awwww, but Shiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaannnnn… You looooove meeeeee~!”

“Kazunari, take your hands out of my shirt! And don’t you dare put them where I think you; you think I mean to move them too!”

* * *

 

Needless to say, the next morning Murasakibara and Himuro ended up playing damage control, as usual, while Midorima swore to never let Takao, or himself, drink again as he was putting clothes back on his person and the man still sleeping beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed!


End file.
